Modern electronic manufacturing facilities commonly use pick and place machines for picking and placing components having a wide variety of shapes or configurations. Traditional vacuum tips for these pick and place machines have hard tooled geometries to provide optimal vacuum pick up. As a result, these machines have end effectors having a large complicated assortment of unique tips to place on a variety of components. Many of the components used in electronic products today do not have flat surfaces, but rather it is common to see oval, rounded, and other odd shapes even on surface mounted components. Therefore, there exists a need for a single vacuum tip that can conform to a plurality of geometries and remain rigid until a new geometry is desired.